Campanas de boda
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: Todo estaba listo para la boda, o al menos casi todo, nadie sabía en dónde estaba el novio. Este fic participa del topic "Escuela Shinobi: creación de fics" y el pedido es de Yolink.


**Campanas de boda**

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Este fic participa del topic "Escuela Shinobi: creación de fics" y el pedido es de Yolink.

 **Advertencia:** AU/Universo alterno

* * *

Hinata no se consideraba una persona vanidosa. No acostumbraba maquillarse pero ese día había contrato a un estilista para que se encargara de esa tarea. Colocó uno de los mechones sueltos detrás de su oreja, su peinado podía parecer sencillo pero había requerido de horas para que su cabello se viera de ese modo. Hinata acostumbras ponerse lo primero que encontraba en el armario pero en esa ocasión fue diferente, ella y sus amigas habían invertido horas en elegir el vestido y los zapatos que estaba vistiendo. En lo único que no había invertido mucho tiempo fue en la joyería, un regalo de su madre, joyas que durante años habían sido usadas en las bodas de su familia, y las flores, obsequio de Ino Yamanaka. Hinata no era vanidosa pero ese día era especial.

—Hinata, ¿puedo pasar?

—Claro, mamá, pasa.

—Sería más fácil si me abrieras la puerta.

—Cierto —respondió Hinata, demasiado avergonzada al ser consciente de su error.

—Bébete un té, te hará sentir mejor.

—Gracias, mamá —Hinata tomó la bebida que su madre le había ofrecido.

—Todos los preparativos para la boda están listos ¿cierto?

Hinata asintió con la cabeza. No tenía que hacer alguna revisión para saber que todo estaba en óptimas condiciones para la ceremonia que se realizaría en pocos minutos y para la celebración que se realizaría después de la ceremonia. Tener una boda perfecta no era la mayor de sus preocupaciones. Sasuke y ella habían pensado en un principio en algo sencillo pero sin darse cuenta, amigos y familiares habían intervenido y convirtieron lo que sería una pequeña ceremonia en un gran evento.

—Del vestido no te pregunto nada, te ves hermosa. No he visto al novio pero Naruto dijo que venía en camino, demasiado enamorado como para intentar escapar ¿Qué te preocupa?

—Supongo que tienes razón, es solo que a veces me cuesta creer que no sea solo un sueño.

Sasuke no acostumbraba decir "Te amo" pero sí le preguntaba por su día y escuchaba con atención todo lo que decía, por más aburrido o absurdo que pudiera ser. No le dedicaba canciones ni le recitaba poesía pero sí la acompañaba a las reuniones que sus amigos organizaban aunque prefiriera quedarse en casa.

—Te dejo para que termines tu té, tómatelo con calma pero tampoco demasiada, no queremos que Sasuke piense que te arrepentiste de último momento.

Hinata negó con la cabeza. A pesar de los nervios que experimentaba, había algo de lo que estaba segura y era que amaba a Sasuke. No sabía en qué momento ese sentimiento había nacido en su interior, había crecido gradualmente, alimentándose de silencios compartidos y de momentos de apoyo mutuo. Antes de Sasuke había creído estar enamorada pero no fue hasta que él entró a su vida que supo lo que verdaderamente era el amor.

—Te ves hermosa.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Sasuke? Es de mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la boda —le dijo entre risas, a pesar de sus palabras no había hecho ningún intento por esconderse.

—Quería verte una última vez.

—¿Última vez? —preguntó Hinata, no entendía de qué hablaba Sasuke.

— Lo siento, no podré ir a nuestra boda —agregó Sasuke —. Te amo.

Cuando Hinata se volteó, Sasuke no estaba.

—Sasuke —lo llamó pero nadie respondió a su pregunta.

Sasuke no estaba en ningún lugar. Ni siquiera había un rastro de su presencia. Hinata incluso llegó a dudar que la conversación que tuvo con Sasuke fuera real.

Probó con llamarlo al teléfono celular pero no hubo respuesta. Hinata no sabía si tenía el teléfono celular apagado o si se encontraba en un lugar donde no tuviera cobertura pero sí estaba segura de algo, ninguna de las dos opciones le gustaba en lo más absoluto. Tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de lo que Sasuke le había dicho.

—¿Qué pasa, Hinata? Te ves preocupada.

—¿Has visto a Sasuke?

—No te preocupes, llegará en cualquier momento.

Pero Sasuke nunca llegó.

Después de hacer varias preguntas, Hinata llegó a la conclusión de que Naruto había sido el último en ver a Sasuke y cuando habló con él no parecía tener deseos de huir de su propia boda, incluso tenía prisa por llegar, motivo por el que no esperó a que Naruto o Itachi terminaran de prepararse.

—Tal vez se retrasó en el camino, pudo toparse con una presa o su carro pudo averiarse —le dijo Mikoto, su rostro delataba la preocupación que sentía. Sasuke no solía ser impuntual y cuando se atrasaba era porque se trataba de algo verdaderamente importante.

Hinata quería creer en las palabras de Mikoto pero el recuerdo de la conversación que tuvieron le impedía hacerlo. Ella había visto a Sasuke, él le había hablado, sin embargo nadie lo había visto, incluso aseguraban que ni siquiera había llegado. Hinata dudaba que se tratara de una boda, no era algo que Sasuke haría, pero una parte de ella quería creer que era así, porque de serlo Sasuke aparecería en cualquier momento y aunque se sintiera molesta, prefería que fuera eso y no algo tan grave como sospechaba.

—Iremos a buscarlo —agregó Itachi —, probablemente tenga problemas con el carro. Ya sabes lo orgulloso que puede ser.

—Te acompaño —se apresuró en agregar Hinata, se sentía incapaz de continuar esperando por más tiempo.

—Alguien debe quedarse a atender a los invitados. Además así nos ahorramos tiempo para cuando regresemos con Sasuke.

No fue necesario que salieran a buscar a Sasuke. Un oficial apareció en el templo con noticias que nadie quería escuchar. Un automóvil había chocado contra un poste cerca del templo, tanto el vehículo como el chofer eran irreconocibles, era la presencia de documentos personales lo que hacían necesario el que familiares reconocieran la identidad de la víctima.

El recuerdo de la última conversación que había tenido con Sasuke llegó a la mente de Hinata. No estaba segura de que fuera real, ni siquiera la había mencionado cuando preguntó por su prometido, nadie lo había visto y dudaba que pudiera acercarse a ella sin que lo notaran. Era aterrador pensar que Sasuke había encontrado la manera de despedirse de ella, incluso en esas circunstancias.

Horas antes le hubiera preocupado que su maquillaje se hubiera arruinado pero después de escuchar lo ocurrido con Sasuke ni siquiera intentó detener sus lágrimas. Una parte de ella deseaba ir al hospital y comprobar si era su novio el que había tenido tal accidente, quería aferrarse a esa pequeña esperanza, pero otra, sabía que hiciera lo que hiciera, Sasuke volvería y quería conservar intacta la imagen del hombre que le había dicho "te amo", que luchó contra la muerte para decirle adiós.

—Yo lo haré —se ofreció Itachi. Su rostro no mostraba ninguna expresión, cualquiera que no lo conociera habría creído que nada de lo que estaba pasando le importaba. Eran muy pocos y casi insignificantes los detalles que evidenciaban el dolor que le provocaba perder a su amado hermano.

Hinata y Sasuke habían hecho muchos planes para ese día, soñando con un futuro juntos y con construir una familia pero nada de eso se vería realizado por la imprudencia de quien creyó que podía manejar aun cuando su estado de ebriedad le impedía dar más de dos pasos sin tropezar.

* * *

 **Notas autora:**

Si llegaste hasta aquí, gracias por leer.

Este es el pedido en el que se basó el one shot.

Pedido de **Yolink:**

Bueno a lo que vine quiero pedir un SasuHina trágico... Donde el espíritu de Sasuke visité a Hinata unos minutos antes de la boda de ambos discúlpandose por no poder asistir a su boda, Hinata después de salir del Shock se pone a buscar a Sasuke pero nadie lo ha visto. Minutos después se dan cuenta que cerca del lugar de la boda hubo un accidente y todos van dándose cuenta de que era el auto de Sasuke el cual este murió... Quiero que me haga llorar...

 **Yolink, espero que este one shot cumpla con tus expectativas.**

 **Respuesta a los reviews sin cuenta:**

 **nn:**

Tomó de más, le gusta el sake, es todo. Sasuke tuvo la mala suerte de encontrarse con alguien que subestimó el alcohol en su sangre y que, al ver las consecuencias de sus actos, huyó.


End file.
